Hallelujah
by Fate's Servant
Summary: But I've seen your flag on the marble arch, our love is not a victory march,' It wasn't worth it. 'It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.' It never has been. Rated T for language


**Author's Note: WARNING: SONGFIC! Haha, seriously, though, this fic does go with a song. There are many versions of the song 'Hallelujah,' but this one is KD Lang's. The song just inspired me, and I think it fits very well with SasuSaku, or Team Seven. Some of you might agree, some might not, but that's what this fic is. ****SasuSaku ****angst**** and it's also Team Seven ****angst.**

**Sasuke-centric, though, I guess.**** Anyway, I ramble, so, on with the show!**

**By the way, one of the verses isn't in here ****because**** it didn't fit with the one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 'Hallelujah' sung by KD Lang (And various other artists…)**

XXX

_I've heard there was a secret chord _

_That David played and it pleased the Lord,_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

You had never realized it until now. How much it had all meant. Every moment that _she _had annoyed you (or at least that's what you told yourself) and every moment that _he _had been an idiot (but really, all these years he had been smarter than _you_). Now, that was over, even though you thought it had ended long ago.

_Well it goes like this,_

_The fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

Out of all of them, she had been the weakest. Little, weak (but she wasn't, was she? She had been stronger than _you_) Sakura Haruno. The girl you left on that cold, hard (It matched your fucking heart) bench that night so long ago, when you cut your bonds with her.

_Hallelujah._

Though now, you realized that you hadn't cut the bond as well as you thought, and that's why she always seemed to be in your thoughts, in your dreams, in your _soul_, annoying you to no end.

_Hallelujah._

When you saw her again, she was taller, beautiful, _stronger_-

_Hallelujah._

-And you had envied that. You had also realized that maybe, leaving was a bad thing, and if you had stayed with Team Seven (with _her_), maybe you could have gotten just as strong.

But none of that mattered now, because you had lost that chance, lost that hope, lost your _everything _when she died protecting you from the one you had been trying to kill all these years. And really, though you wouldn't say it out loud, (only cursed and cursed and cursed some more, damned that evil bastard to _Hell_, swore that he would _pay _for taking her away from you) you… _cared _for her.

(Love wasn't exactly in your vocabulary anymore-)

_Hallelujah._

(-And it never would be again.)

_Maybe I've been here before,_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor._

And then there was Naruto. Stupid, obnoxious, _Naruto_. Naruto, whom you'd _hated_ (cared for like the brother you once had, before he destroyed you) and _envied_, but not because of his strength (Even though he was stronger than you as well, and you _knew it_) but because he _could _love, he _could _feel-

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_But I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_

(He loved everything. He'd loved the sky, the sun, the grass, the missions, the people, you, _her-_)

_Our love is not a victory march,_

-And that's why you'd killed him.

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

And afterwards, you'd sat in the spot where he died for _hour__s-_

_Hallelujah_

-Screaming,

_Hallelujah._

And screaming,

_Hallelujah._

And _screaming-_

_Hallelujah._

-And clawing at your eyes because they burned, _burned_...

_Maybe there's a God above,_

_But all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

The next time you'd looked at your reflection, your eyes were the color of the blood that _they _had bled, and in the center, there was a macabre, black (the color of your heart), three-tipped pinwheel.

_It's not a cry you can hear at night,_

Months later, you had finally achieved what you had wanted to so badly.

_It's not someone who's seen the light,_

You had killed _him-_

_It's a cold and broken Hallelujah._

-Destroyed him, because he had destroyed you,

_Hallelujah,_

Destroyed _them_,

_Hallelujah,_

Destroyed everything you'd ever had,

_Hallelujah,_

And ever could've had.

_Hallelujah._

So as you sat there, covered in blood (most of it not your own)-

_Hallelujah,_

You thought about all of your memories,

_Hallelujah,_

And all your realizations.

_Hallelujah,_

Sakura, the girl who had loved you, even though you had never deserved it, never _asked_ for it (though you secretly craved it, you knew).

_Hallelujah,_

Naruto, the boy who had been your best friend, your _brother_, the one who you had liked, hated, and been jealous of all at the same time (but you still _cared_).

_Hallelujah,_

And then, Itachi. Someone who was once your brother (until he killed your family), who once taught you things (and he killed _her_), whom you once cared for. (And somewhere deep inside of you, you still did.)

All of your thoughts merged together to finally create something you should've fucking realized long, long, _long_ ago.

_Hallelujah,_

It wasn't worth it.

_Hallelujah._

It never has been.

XXX

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it (I hope not)? Well, please tell me in a review, because constructive criticism is welcome and I am a review whore. But you can ignore that last part. :D**

**Review please!**

**Fate**


End file.
